Midnight Drawing
by snapesapothecary
Summary: The werewolf has found his muse... (fluff & smut, Remus Oneshot)


Author's Note: Remus worked a lot of odd jobs while he was out of school during his 20s and 30s. I thought it would be cute that at some point worked as an artist's assistant. This is explicit material.

* * *

"Draw me like one of your french girls," you teased, reclining on the blue and green striped sofa.

Remus chuckled, "I am by no means an artist. I only work as Gabriel's assistant." He dragged a wooden chair next to the easel, and sat down.

"So? I'm sure you've observed him enough these past couple months to pick up on some things. Besides, everyone can make art."

Remus picked up a piece of black charcoal, "I suppose...but it's another story of actually being good at drawing."

"I don't care Remus. Just draw me," you whined. You raised a leg in the air dramatically and winked.

"Are you seriously going to hold that for an entire hour?" he gave you a funny look.

"An hour? No, oh Merlin, no." You put your foot back down, and stared at Remus, expecting him to instruct you how to sit.

His forest green eyes stared back at you.

Your eyebrows furrowed, "How do you want me to pose?"

"Oh! Um–just, just act natural," he smiled sheepishly.

"Okay, okay. Let me just get more comfortable." You rested your right arm on the armrest, and leaned back into the cushion.

"Ready? I'm going to start, so you better not move..." he eyed you suspiciously.

You rolled your eyes, "Yes Moony."

Remus began sketching your portrait, you heard the scratches of the charcoal against the paper while his right hand moved slowly. His features were stoic as he concentrated on the sketchpad in front of him. You were a bit surprised at how seriously Remus was taking this.

"So...Gabriel doesn't mind you using his studio while he's away?" you asked quietly.

"No. He said it was fine, as long as I put everything back where it belongs," he said, squinting a point on the paper.

"That's nice of him."

"Yes, but I honestly never thought I would take him up on his offer." He peeked at you from the corner of his eye and smirked, "I don't know why I mentioned it to you."

"Oh come on! I wasn't going to let an opportunity like this pass me by."

Remus laughed, "Of course you weren't." He went back to drawing, he used wide loose strokes to capture your frame. "You're as beautiful as the goddess Aphrodite herself..." he smiled softly.

You blushed. But then got up, as an idea came to you.

"Hey! I wasn't even done! Where–where are you going?"

You walked over to the corner of the studio and pick up a paint-splattered cloth of canvas. "Relax, Remus. Hold tight!" Then you disappeared inside the bathroom.

"Honestly..." he shook his head.

– – – – –

You saw Remus's green eyes darken when you reentered the room. He watched tentatively as your bare feet walked across the hard wood floors. You laid back down on your side with the cloth draped provocatively over you. You left your shoulders, arms, legs and bit of stomach exposed.

Remus coughed, and stretched the neck of his grey sweater. He hunched over in his seat and asked in a hushed voice, "Are you _nude_ under there?"

"What do you think?" you tilted your head. "I thought I'd inspire you. You know, give you a little bit more of that Aphrodite aesthetic."

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, "So this is what you were _really_ planning..."

"I don't know what you mean. Now, are you going to draw me?" you smiled slyly.

He sighed heavily and flipped over to a new page. "This time, don't move. Promise?"

"I promise."

Remus went back to drawing, but this time you could tell he was a little bit more distracted. He was biting his lower lip, and his eyes flashed back and forth to you more often. To ease his nerves, you decided to look out the window behind him. The night was pretty clear, and you could make out a few twinkling stars in the black sky. You felt goosebumps develop across your arms, the room definitely was cooler without your clothes.

You heard something snap, and looked back at Remus. A piece of broken charcoal rolled to the floor, and his hand was frozen. His eyes glanced to your chest, Remus could make out just how cold you were through the cloth. He quickly picked up the broken charcoal, tossed it into the small box with the others, and mumbled an apology.

Fifteen minutes rolled by as he worked at shading you in, observing you intensely. Sometimes his eyes would caress the length of your legs up and down, and other times his eyes would linger at curve of your neck. It was a bit too sensual, because every time Remus looked at you, it felt like he was actually running his hands all over your body. You felt a desire turn on inside your belly.

Remus crossed, then uncrossed his legs. His left hand lowered the neck of his sweater and scratched his throat. A bit of charcoal smeared onto his pale skin.

"Is everything alright?" you asked.

"Hm?" he coughed. "Uh, um–yeah. Fine, everything's f-fine," he avoided eye contact.

"Well," you sighed and got up, gripping the sheet around you. "I'm not fine," you walked over to him.

Remus looked baffled, "Wha–what are you doing? You promised not to–"

You sat on top of his lap, your legs dangling on either side of him. The charcoal slipped from his fingers and fell. The canvas was hard to hold together, and it slipped a bit lower exposing your cleavage. You nuzzled his neck, Remus smelled faintly of cinnamon. "I was getting too cold," you mumbled.

He rested one hand on your hip, and wrapped the other around your lower back. "I–I'm sorry," he breathed.

You kissed the spot where he left a smudge mark on his neck, and he shivered. Then you slowly left a trail of kisses up his throat, but he stopped you just before you could claim his lips.

Remus's hands cupped your face tenderly, and his bright eyes looked back into yours. "I don't know how you always manage to do this to me," he whispered, and leaned in to kiss you. His lips were hard, yet so warm, you could sense all the feeling Remus put into each kiss he planted against yours. He slipped his right hand away from your cheek, trailed it down your side, and snuck it beneath the cloth. His hand settled on your lower back and rubbed small circles into your skin with his thumb.

You pushed closer, so your chests were touching, and ran your hands through his light brown hair. Remus moved his other hand behind your neck, and he gently massaged the back of it. His hands were a bit rough and calloused, but granted, it was a result from all his lunar transformations and manual labor odd jobs he worked. But his touches were always light and gentle, as if he were really dealing with an old work of museum art.

You huffed in frustration when he pulled away.

Remus stared at you, and brought back his hand up to caress the side of your face. "Time to move this elsewhere. Hold on."

You hooked your arms around his neck, and he abruptly carried you back to the sofa. He laid you down, and started removing his wool sweater. He hastily pulled it off, followed by his undershirt. Remus then quickly ripped away the fabric that was wrapped around you, exposing you completely. His eyes raked up your bare form, and he licked his lips subconsciously. His hand slithered up your stomach and cupped a breast. He kneaded it with his fingers while he nibbled at the flesh beneath your collar bone. He left a trail of teeth marks on your skin.

You ran your fingers along his spine, you could feel raised patches of skin from all his scars. Though Remus didn't think it himself, he was your own Adonis. You saw his scars as evidence of everything he survived through, and you learned to love all his imperfections. You hooked your right leg around his waist, and ran your foot up the back of his leg.

He let out a low growl, and ground his hips against yours. You felt his hard cock rub against your inner thigh. Remus shifted lower, and brought his mouth to your right breast. His hot tongue circled the tip of your nipple. You shuttered, arching your back.

Eager to rid him of his pants, you steadied his hips, and began to undo them. Remus watched as you unzipped his pants and snuck a hand inside his boxers. He closed his eyes and let out a deep long breath against your chest. His eyes snapped back open when you started to rub his length hard and slow. Remus licked a path to your other breast, and sucked on it. His breathing got heavier as he ground into the palm of your hand.

You quickened your pace after a few minutes, until Remus stopped you when he grabbed ahold of your wrist. He worked his way out of his pants and boxers, then captured your lips in a kiss. As you passionately made out, you could feel Remus's heart beat flutter wildly. It was beating in his chest like a caged animal. You felt a hand snake it's way down between your thighs, his fingers brushed against your folds. Remus rubbed them up and down, while his middle finger teased your opening. He pushed in one knuckle, moving it in and out, then slid it in a knuckle further. You moaned against his lips and bucked into his hand. Remus added another finger.

"You like that?" he whispered in your ear.

You nodded.

He brought your left leg up, and rested it over his shoulder. He moved his fingers faster, and rubbed his thumb against your clit.

You bit his shoulder, closing your eyes as he added a third finger.

And then he stopped.

You looked at him, your eyes narrowed.

But Remus ignored you, and swung your other leg over his shoulder. He shifted your body so that his face was right between your legs. Remus kissed both of your inner thighs tenderly, brought his mouth over your heat, then swirled his tongue over your clit.

You didn't know if it was the fact that he was a werewolf, but the way Remus used his tongue, was too good, way better than any of your previous lovers. He moved his tongue back and forth, and sucked so hard on your clit that it made your toes curl. His mouth worked relentlessly until you came. Remus lapped up all your juices, kissed your mound affectionately, and gently lowered your hips back down.

"Are you ready?" he asked, rubbing his cock against your entrance teasingly.

"Remus," you pleaded.

He wasted no time denying you, and pushed in slowly.

You closed your eyes and moaned.

He smiled down at you, and thrust into you again.

You gabbed his butt, sunk your nails into his flesh and smiled back.

Remus rocked his hips faster, the sound of your skin slapping together echoed in the room.

You squeezed his shoulders, and whispered for him to sit back. Curious, he complied with the command. Remus watched as you straddled his hips and guided his cock back inside you. He gripped your waist tightly, and guided your hips against his in a steady rhythm. Remus rested his forehead on your shoulder, you felt his hot breath tickle your neck. He slammed into you harder, groaned, and bit your neck hard. You scratched his back, and gasped in surprise. He continued the fast pace for a couple minutes, until he breathed out your name just before he came.

Remus leaned back exhausted, you wiped his hair back and kissed his forehead. He gave you a half-smile, grabbed your hand, and gently kissed your fingertips. The gesture made you blush. Then he kissed the back of your knuckles, and finally, the back of your hand before he said, "You're too perfect."

Remus picked up the canvas and wrapped the cloth around the two of you. You had your back to his chest, as he hugged you tightly against him. His chin rested atop your head. "It's actually not bad," you peeked up at him, nodding to the easel.

"Oh shut it. I'm a lousy artist, and you know it," he said laughing.


End file.
